The Truth of Love
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: Hermione Fancy's Ron.... she really does, but when guilt begins to mess with her and she thinks no one can ever understand... on soul imerges from the darkness... Is the last person she would ever expect to truely care.


**Fiction Title: **The Truth of Love

**A/N:** Okay, just to let you all know… this is my first ever actual _SHIP story involving the main four characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco).  So yea, cut me a little slack… leave a review… even if it's a flame.  Thanks, I appreciate it **SO VERY MUCH!**_

**Disclaimer:** All characters pertaining the Harry Potter series belong in whole to J.K. Rowling and her publishers, the WB, and fans.  I claim nothing towards them.  All I claim is the plot and situations.  No money is being made of this selection.

**Chapter One: Letters__**

            Hermione looked into the mirror of her bathroom.  Her reflection was haggard.  Her eyes held dark, black, and puffy bags beneath her soft brown orbs.  Her hair was bushier then ever and her face paled from long evenings.  The only nice thing about her current appearance was her teeth that were a sparkling white as ever.

            Hermione turned to look at her room which was scattered with letters from Harry and Ron.  She would never be able to find order in her room with all the letters they had pelted her with.  _Hermione, how do you put wormwood into a potion so it turns blue instead of green?_  Ron had asked her once early into the Holiday.  The one thing she was glad to know is Harry wasn't sending her work letters.  _Hermione are you feeling alright?  You're letters haven't been as neatly written lately._

            There was one thing to be glad for though, she would soon be off to Ron's house for the rest of her Holiday.  Her parents had agreed quickly because they had a seminar to go to and would be happy for Hermione to stay with a nice, safe family for the remainder of the break.

            "Hermione dear, please come down and eat lunch." Mrs. Granger yelled up to her daughter.  Hermione felt her stomach churn at the thought of the warm biscuits her mother would have placed out.  The soup that was waiting for her with its fine cut vegetables and lovely broth.

            "I'll be down in a moment mum."  Hermione called back as she reached for the make-up she had bought when she and her mother had gone into England.  She applied it perfectly after months of practicing to hide the pale appearance she had gotten from the stress of the past year at Hogwarts.  It had been quickly catching up with here.  Especially since letters had been arriving from Draco Malfoy.

            Hermione glared down at the foundation she held in her hand and threw it into the basin of her sink.  This would be the last day she used make up to falsify her appearance, or so she promised herself.  Putting a placid smile on her face Hermione quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen and sat at her place at the table smelling the aroma's of the food.  "Mum, this smells wonderful!" She exclaimed taking a bite of one of the many biscuits.

            Hermione's parents watched as their daughter devoured everything that her mum placed in front of her.  Finally when the mean was over Hermione's father asked the question.  "Hermione, sweet heart… is there something you need to tell us?  Are you feeling alright?"

            Looking at her parents Hermione only smiled.  "Of course dad, why wouldn't I be?  I was just hungry.  That's all!"  She said smiling as her stomach wrenched.  _You are not alright Hermione Granger.  It's all your fault things happened the way they did.  If only you had read that paragraph about Portkeys better you could have saved Cedric.  You killed Cedric.  Hermione shook her head.  She hadn't killed Cedric, Voldemort had killed Cedric._

            After thoroughly proving to her parents she was alright Hermione ran back to her bed room and plopped down on her soft feather mattress digging under the comforter pulling out a faded and crumpled piece of parchment.  Hermione had read the letter many times before.  It was her favorite of all the ones she had received over summer holiday and she swore it took the paleness from her face.

_Hermione,_

_I've missed your brown eyes all holiday.  The thought of not seeing them for another month hurts me.  I miss the ruffles in your brown hair and your slender hand in the air.  You are wonderful and I'm sorry I can't show it in school.  Father has many spies.  Until the day on the train, you're in my mind.  Remember me._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione inwardly sighed to herself as she folded the letter and placed it at the bottom of her trunk.  She wouldn't want Ron to see it.  Looking around her room again she began cleaning it.  Letters from Harry on the dresser.  Letters from Ron on the desk.  Letters from Draco in the… Hermione looked around quickly.  "I know I put those letters in a pile under my pillow."  She said throwing her pillow across the room.

"Are you looking for these?"  Hermione froze as she turned around so see Ron standing against her closet door.  When had Ron gotten there?

"Oh, h-hello Ron, you surprised me?"  She said smiling as she watching Ron ran his finger through the batch of a dozen letters.

Ron smiled handing the letters back to Hermione.  "Who are those from?" He asked curiously.  Hermione realized who he was thinking of.  Draco had of course not taken the chance of placing his name on the front of the letters and had used an unfamiliar wax seal on the back.

"No Ron, they aren't from Victor.  We cut our relationship off after the train."  Just at that moment a jet black owl flew in Hermione's window landing precisely on the bed.  Hermione instantly reached for the letter as Ron watched.

"Who's owl?"  He asked still rather suspicious.  Hermione smiled weakly.  Ron was her boyfriend… even if Draco was showing an interest in her, Ron _was_ her boyfriend.

"It's just from…" _Got to think quickly for this one, Hermione thought, "Fleur." Hermione said smiling as the corner of her lips twitched from the lie._

Ron raised his eyebrow and looked over the letter then smiled.  "I didn't know you and Fleur had become friends."

Hermione's smile faltered a little.  "Yes we did r-right after the lake."  Hermione turned her back to Ron as her lips trembled.  _What am I turning into? She asked herself.  "Ron, can you get my wand from the closet?"_

Ron looked back over his shoulder into the closet.  "O-of course Herm." Ron answered and Hermione sat down to read the letter from Draco.

_"Hermione,"_   Hermione smiled as the green ink swooped beautifully down the page.

_"Hermione,_

_            Though you are so beautiful and so kind… we must cut this off.  You have Ron… and you are muggle born… it will never work, I'm sorry… good-bye."_

Hermione sat in shock for a moment.  Of course she knew Draco was probably not ever going to take an action for a relationship for her… but using that she was a muggle born.  Ron's voice brought her from the shock-coma.

"Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!" Ron shouted making Hermione turn to look at him.  "Are you okay?"  He asked sitting next to her.

"Y-yes Ron… I'm fine!" She said smiling.  "Can we go now?  I really can't wait to get to your house!"  Hermione stood up and threw a few things into her trunk before locking it.  "Can you help me get this downstairs?  Thanks!"  She said pulling the end of the trunk toward the door.  Ron pushed from the other side looking at Hermione slightly confused.

**A/N: So, what do you all think so far?  Is it bad?  I hope not 'cause I have some really big plans for this story.  Oh yea, and here's a shout out to Lynzie (Pink Magic Marker) 'cause she is the best Dr/Hr shipper in the FF.Net business!!!  ^_^ hehe!**


End file.
